


Quinto anno ad Hogwarts

by Shireith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, alcuni dei professori vengono menzionati
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Ad Hogwarts, Marinette, Adrien, Nino e Alya sono alle prese con il loro quinto anno, fatto di esami G.U.F.O., lezioni da seguire, compiti da svolgere e, per Marinette e Adrien, allenamenti di Quidditch a cui partecipare.





	Quinto anno ad Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di lasciarvi alla storia, ho da specificare solamente che ho scritto nell’introduzione che si tratta di un semi crossover perché i nomi dei professori sono rimasti gli stessi, ma appaiono pochissimo, così come non appaiono né Harry né tantomeno il suo gruppo di amici. Quindi, non so se definirlo crossover a tutti gli effetti sia appropriato.  
> Buona lettura!

Evitando abilmente il gran numero di studenti lì raccolti, Adrien e Alya saettarono per i corridoi della scuola fino a raggiungere uno dei cortili interni, dove Marinette e Nino erano seduti in loro attesa.

Nino alzò lo sguardo su di loro giusto in tempo per vederli arrivare. «Sopravvissuti alle due ore di Pozioni?» 

«Macché» sbuffò Alya, prendendo posto al lato del giovane Tassorosso. 

«Sai,» continuò Adrien, «penseresti che, dopo quattro anni, Piton si sia stancato di rendere la vita impossibile a ogni Grifondoro esistente. E invece? Niente.» Si andò a sedere di fianco a Marinette, che gli indirizzò un sorriso di supporto. Adrien ricambiò il gesto e domandò: «Comunque, anche a voi sono toccati i discorsi su quanto siano importanti i G.U.F.O.?»

«Oh, eccome» ribatté Marinette. «La McGranitt è stata molto esplicativa a riguardo.»

«Anche il professor Vitious» commentò Nino, ricordando la lezione di Incantesimi avuta alle prime ore del mattino assieme agli studenti del quinto anno di Serpeverde. «Piton, invece?»

«Ci ha ricordato quanto sarà bello non vedere più almeno la metà di noi dopo quest'anno, visto che ai M.A.G.O. ammette solo i migliori» disse Adrien con un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Sempre molto carino, lui» sentenziò Nino. «Noi Tassorosso e i Corvonero ce l'abbiamo nel pomeriggio» aggiunse poi, scambiandosi un'occhiata d'intesa con Marinette. 

«Oh, tranquilli,» iniziò Adrien, «per quanto possa odiare qualcuno, non lo odierà mai quanto odia un Grifondoro.»

Gli altri tre risero assieme a lui, non potendo di fatto smentire che se Piton aveva un occhio di riguardo per i Serpeverde, tutto l'opposto accadeva con i Grifondoro, di cui Adrien faceva parte. Alya, tuttavia, non gli era per niente simpatica pur essendo Serpeverde, e questo perché era sin dal primo anno una ragazza che «fraternizzava col nemico». Da quel punto di vista, Marinette e Nino, rispettivamente Corvonero e Tassorosso, non si potevano ritenere né sfortunati né fortunati.

«La nuova professoressa di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure com'è, invece?» domandò Adrien. 

«Luka l'ha incontrata stamattina» rispose Marinette, riferendosi a un ragazzo Corvonero del settimo anno «e ha detto che è come una versione più giovanile della McGranitt: all'apparenza può sembrare dolce e innocua, ma non appena la stuzzichi tira fuori gli artigli. È anche molto severa ed esigente con i suoi studenti.» 

Continuando a conversare del più e del meno, i quattro ragazzi si alzarono e si apprestarono a raggiungere la Sala Grande, dove passarono il resto dell'ora di pranzo. Benché appartenessero a quattro Case diverse, erano molto amici l'uno con l'altro, ed era un peccato non potersi sedere tutti assieme, né poter scambiare quattro chiacchiere nella stessa sala comune. 

Al tavolo di Corvonero, Marinette andò a prendere posto vicino a Marc e Nathaniel, due ragazzi del suo anno, e Luka e Charlie Evans, amica di Luka sin dal loro primo anno. Con loro c'era anche Abigail, una ragazza che frequentava il quarto anno e di conseguenza l'unica a non dover affrontare alcun tipo di esame. 

«Come va con i G.U.F.O., ragazzi?» domandò Charlie, ricevendo in risposta degli sguardi che parlarono prima delle loro bocche. 

Luka rise. «Vedo che avete già ricevuto le strigliate dei professori.»

«Sembra non sappiano parlare d'altro, i primi giorni» sbuffò Marc. Poi tornò con l'attenzione sul foglio su cui stava disegnando Nathaniel, estraniandosi assieme a lui dal resto del mondo. I loro amici sapevano bene che ora sarebbe stato difficile, se non impossibile, renderli nuovamente partecipi alla conversazione, perciò abbandonarono subito ogni tentativo. 

«Voi con i M.A.G.O., invece?» volle sapere Marinette. 

«Come con i G.U.F.O., ma due o tre volte peggio» spiegò Charlie. 

Abigail stette ad ascoltare in silenzio, ritenendosi fortunata che almeno per quell'anno non avrebbe avuto di che preoccuparsi. Poi la conversazione verté su altro. 

Nello stesso momento in cui Marinette aveva raggiunto il tavolo dei Corvonero, Alya, Adrien e Nino avevano fatto lo stesso con le rispettive Case. Adrien, in particolar modo, era molto amico di un ragazzo, Keith, che Marinette aveva conosciuto proprio grazie ad Adrien e che trovava molto simpatico, anche se talvolta un po' fuori luogo – adorava gli scherzi e non perdeva occasione per ricordarlo al resto della scuola. 

Quando l'ora di pranzo volse al termine, gli studenti si alzarono dai propri tavoli e Marinette, Adrien, Nino e Alya percorsero assieme un breve tratto di strada, poi si separarono in due gruppi poiché diretti in aule diverse. I Grifondoro e i Serpeverde avevano la loro prima lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, mentre ai Tassorosso e ai Corvonero toccavano due ore di Pozioni.

Come avevano predetto, per Marinette e Nino non si prospettò un bel pomeriggio. 

Piton entrò in classe a passo di marcia, rivolgendo ai suoi studenti un sorriso che delle emozioni positive di cui sono fatti i sorrisi aveva ben poco. Al contrario, sembrava volesse dire: «Salve, anche quest'anno sarò felice di rendere la vostra vita un inferno.»

Come prima cosa, Piton ritenne saggio informare i ragazzi sull'importanza dei G.U.F.O., senza mancare di osservare quanti di loro non sarebbero stati più con lui l'anno successivo. «Ad ogni modo,» proseguì, «oggi saremo impegnati nella creazione dell'Intruglio Confondente. Qualcuno mi sa dire che cos'è e quali sono i suoi ingredienti?» Il suo sguardo saettò su Nathaniel. «Signor Kurtzberg, che cosa sa dirci in proposito?»

«È una pozione che causa confusione a chiunque la beva» rispose, sostenendo il suo sguardo con un po' di timore. 

«Sì, a questo ci arriverebbero tutti. Ingredienti?»

Nathaniel inspirò a fondo. Calmo, si disse. Li sapeva. Doveva solo elencarli senza che Piton lo mettesse in soggezione. «Coclearia, Levitisco e Starnutaria.»

«È giusto» ribatté lapidale Piton. «Cinque punti a Corvonero.»

Dal suo tono di voce, Marinette intuì che non lo fece con particolar gioia. 

Dopo che le due ore di Pozioni giunsero al termine, le lezioni del primo giorno si potevano dire finalmente terminate. Nino e Marinette uscirono dall'aula e percorsero insieme un pezzo di strada, quando vennero affiancati da un gruppo di Grifondoro che parlavano con concitazione di una sfida che si sarebbe tenuta a breve al campo di Quidditch. 

«Non sarebbe contro le regole?»

«Forse. Andiamo a vedere?»

«Ovviamente.»

E se c'era una cosa che Adrien e Marinette avevano in comune, quello era proprio il Quidditch: entrambi i ragazzi, infatti, giocavano titolari nella squadra della loro Casa. Marinette, nonostante fosse una ragazza un po' maldestra e sbadata, sembrava abbandonare questo suo lato quando entrava in campo, diventando la Cercatrice di cui i suoi compagni potevano fidarsi. La sorte voleva che anche Adrien giocasse nello stesso ruolo. E, sebbene i due fossero impegnati in una relazione di tipo sentimentale, i dubbi iniziali dei loro compagni di squadra circa il fatto che ciò potesse compromettere le loro prestazioni si erano da tempo dissipati quando avevano visto che la loro rivalità non ne risentiva in alcun modo. Anzi, la competizione saliva alle stelle ogni singola volta, e colui o colei che perdeva la partita non aveva motivo di serbare rancore nei confronti dell'altro. 

Ogni volta che ne avessero la possibilità, le diverse squadre tenevano degli allenamenti congiunti. Solo Serpeverde aderiva di rado a queste iniziative, poiché una parte dei suoi membri non si dimostrava molto amichevole nei confronti delle altre Case. Dei Serpeverde, oltre ad Alya, l'unica persona con cui Adrien conservasse un rapporto abbastanza stretto era Chloé, la quale, nonostante il suo carattere difficile, non era di certo delle peggiori. Adrien avrebbe tanto desiderato che, come lui, non si facesse influenzare così tanto dallo status sociale della sua famiglia di Purosangue. 

Il giorno seguente, le prime due ore di lezione dei Tassorosso e dei Corvonero comprendevano Difese contro le Arti oscure; finalmente, dunque, Marinette e Nino avrebbero potuto incontrare la professoressa Bustier. Così, dopo poco più di dieci minuti di lezione, scoprirono che la descrizione fornita da Luka e poi confermata da Adrien e Alya corrispondeva a verità. 

Si trattava di una donna giovane la cui età si aggirava probabilmente tra i venti e i trent'anni, di statura alta e corporatura sottile, con dei capelli d'un rosso vivo che spiccavano sulla sua pelle chiara. Non era una figura di cui si potesse essere intimoriti. Eppure, non appena si mostrava la minima mancanza di educazione, sfoderava un pugno di ferro con cui sarebbe stata capace di tenere a bada chiunque, anche le creature più strane allevate da Hagrid. Sì, sembrava davvero una versione ringiovanita della McGranitt. E, proprio come la McGranitt, si dimostrò fin da subito un'insegnante più che competente, sebbene, per i primi dieci minuti, non fece altro che ripetere le stesse cose che avevano detto tutti gli altri professori riguardo i G.U.F.O. 

La prima settimana trascorse così, tra colazioni, pranzi e cene nella Sala Grande, lezioni, allenamenti e compiti che si accumulavano ad altri compiti. Arrivato il fine settimana, Marinette era a pezzi: quella era stata senza dubbio la settimana più lunga di tutta la sua vita scolastica. Ora capiva perché tutti descrivessero i G.U.F.O. e ancora di più i M.A.G.O. come esperienze che nessuno avrebbe voluto vivere due volte. 

Felice di svegliarsi alle prime luci di un sabato mattina, giorno di riposo, Marinette rimase un po' nel letto a rilassarsi prima di sgusciare fuori, vestirsi e scendere nella sala comune. Questa, ampia e circolare, era costituita da grandi vetrate ad arco che lasciavano filtrare un'abbondante quantità di luce solare. 

Marinette adocchiò Charlie seduta su una poltrona bergère e intenta a sfogliare La Gazzetta del Profeta. La raggiunse e domandò: «Notizie interessanti?» 

«Hmpf,» sbuffò l'altra, richiudendo il quotidiano e riponendolo su un tavolino basso. «Le solite cose. Pare che dei Babbani in Romania abbiano avvistato un drago e si sono inventati chissà quale storia assurda per spiegarselo.»

Marinette rise. Per coloro nati e cresciuti all'interno di famiglie di maghi era difficile da concepire, ma, da un punto di vista babbano, le loro reazioni insolite di fronte a qualsiasi evento facesse parte del mondo magico erano pur sempre meno assurde della verità. Inoltre, così come per i Babbani era difficile comprendere il mondo magico, anche per i maghi e le streghe era lo stesso. Marinette lo sapeva perché era lei stessa una Nata Babbana, e quando aveva descritto ai suoi amici alcune caratteristiche tipiche della vita babbana, questi avevano reagito come se si trattasse di cose provenienti da un altro pianeta – ed effettivamente era così, poiché i loro mondi erano profondamente diversi. 

«Ah, Marinette,» riprese Charlie, «Luka mi ha detto che se ti avessi vista avrei dovuto dirti di presentarti assolutamente agli allenamenti di oggi.»

Marinette aggrottò le sopracciglia. «E non poteva dirmelo lui?»

«Non so, aveva da fare in biblioteca. Abbiamo i M.A.G.O., quest'anno, e anche se è passata solo una settimana, tu che hai i G.U.F.O. dovresti capire.»

Marinette si ricordò dei cinque giorni di lezioni e compiti che si era appena lasciata alle spalle. «Sì, lo capisco» commentò con una certa esasperazione nella sua voce. 

Dopodiché la ragazza salutò Charlie e uscì dalla sala comune di Corvonero, diretta in Sala Grande. Per i corridoi s'imbatté in tanti studenti di tutti gli anni, in particolar modo in Alix e Kim, due ragazzi di Serpeverde che si divertivano a sfidarsi in prove di tipo fisico. Alix era una Nata Babbana proprio come lei e portava sempre ai piedi i pattini, che era in grado di controllare con grande abilità. Da quanto capì passandogli di fianco, Alix aveva sfidato Kim a fare lo stesso, affermando che avrebbe miseramente fallito. E Kim, pieno d'orgoglio, aveva subito ceduto alla provocazione. 

«Marinette! Vuoi scommettere qualche galeone? Se Kim perde, dovrà mangiare della Polvere Ruttosa ogni giorno della settimana quanti sono quelli che hanno scommesso contro di lui! Ci stai?»

«Ehm... Sarà per un'altra volta, grazie, Max.»

«Ci perdi solo tu!» ribatté Kim. 

Marinette evitò di fargli notare che sarebbe stato lui quello a dover mangiare della Polvere Ruttosa nel caso avesse perso e procedette oltre. Percorse altri corridoi e s'imbatté nel fantasma di Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, che le porse un inchino in segno di saluto facendo ricadere la testa su una mano, che poi tornò al suo posto. Marinette, che ormai vi era abituata, non fu per nulla stupita di quel gesto e ricambiò il saluto. Poi raggiunse finalmente la Sala Grande, dove, ispezionando il tavolo dei Grifondoro, riuscì a trovare Adrien. Si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, chiedendogli se potessero parlare in privato. 

Adrien acconsentì, e mentre si alzava, Keith scoccò loro un'occhiata furba e commentò: «Ho sperato in voi sin dal primo anno.»

«Perché, solo tu?» commentò Alya, che, seduta al tavolo dei Serpeverde, dava le spalle a Keith. 

Adrien li ammonì con uno sguardo seccato e si allontanò con Marinette, convinto che, una volta andati via, quei due non avrebbero perso occasione per deriderli un po', seppur con affetto e senza malizia alcuna.

«Non li ascoltare, non eravamo così disperati» disse Marinette. Ma non ci credeva nemmeno lei. In verità, per i primi quattro anni erano stati un caso più che disperato, così disperato che persino la prospettiva di Chloé che cavalcava unicorni assieme ad Hagrid sembrava avere più possibilità di avverarsi. 

Durante i primi due anni, tutto era proceduto nella norma – benché per loro quattro, in particolar modo Adrien e Marinette, normalità avesse l'accezione di «infrangere le regole tutti i giorni della settimana». Con le forze oscure che tramavano nell'ombra, ne avevano combinati tanti, di casini, e ciò aveva causato loro sgridate, perdite di punti e castighi. Ma, se la si considerava la normalità, i primi due anni le cose erano filate abbastanza lisce. Poi, all'alba del terzo anno, nel modo in cui Marinette considerava Adrien qualcosa era cambiato, e, più o meno nello stesso arco di tempo, era capitato anche ad Adrien. Nei due anni successivi, ciò era stato sempre più chiaro a tutti tranne che agli occhi dei due diretti interessati. Nel frattempo, a confronto, Nino e Alya erano diventati una coppia nel giro di uno schiocco di dita. Persino Marc e Nathaniel, entrambi timidi, ci avevano messo tempo. 

La verità era venuta a galla solo l'anno precedente, verso la metà di maggio. E, ora che frequentavano il quinto anno, Alya – e a dire il vero un po' tutti – era felice di non vederli più incastrati in un circolo interminabile di sguardi furtivi e confessioni mai pronunciate. Potevano essere felici, finalmente. 

Le coppie di giovani innamorati erano quanto di più normale ci fosse nel loro mondo fatto di incantesimi, vestiti buffi e bestie bizzarre; eppure, nel vedere quei due insieme c'era qualcosa di speciale – qualcosa che le faceva scaldare il cuore, come se stesse assistendo alla miglior commedia romantica di tutti i tempi. Probabilmente era perché si trattava dei suoi due migliori amici e aveva aspettato tanto per vederli così sereni. 

Usciti dalla Sala Grande, Adrien prese Marinette per mano e disse: «Seguimi, ho da mostrarti qualcosa che ha dell'incredibile.»

Senza protestare, l'altra sorrise. «Che cosa?»

«Sarebbe un peccato rovinare la sorpresa.»

Adrien la condusse fino al sesto piano e si fermò solamente quando raggiunsero una striscia di parete liscia e vuota che si stagliava di fronte a un arazzo raffigurante Barnaba il Babbeo, in cui quest'ultimo veniva ripetutamente bastonato da un troll. «Siamo arrivati» annunciò.

Marinette aggrottò le sopracciglia scure, confusa e scettica al tempo stesso. 

«Dobbiamo passare qui tre volte pensando intensamente a un posto in cui spendere del tempo da soli senza che nessuno ci disturbi.»

Ora Marinette era ancora più confusa e scettica. «Adrien, non è che Keith ti ha dato da mangiare qualcosa di strano, vero?»

«Cosa...?» Rise. «No! Ma certo che no! Lo so che può sembrare stupido, ma sono serissimo. E se anche non mi credi, che cosa ti costa almeno provare?»

Marinette annuì. Adrien era lucido, non sembrava che Keith l'avesse spinto a ingurgitare una di quelle robe strane per fare scherzi che a lui piacevano tanto. Gli credeva. Dopotutto, nella sua giovane vita da strega aveva visto cose ben più assurde, come quella volta in cui il buon vecchio Hagrid aveva definito le Acromantule «affascinanti, affabili e innocue creature» nonostante fossero ragni giganti dotati di otto occhi. 

Seguendo la richiesta di Adrien, Marinette camminò insieme a lui davanti alla parete pensando intensamente a un luogo che potesse donar loro un po' di riservatezza. Ripeterono il gesto tre volte.

«Guarda!» esclamò Adrien con emozione dopo il terzo tentativo, indicando con un dito la parete spoglia su cui ora era apparsa una porta. 

Marinette rimase interdetta. «Cosa...? Com'è possibile?»

«Vieni, entriamo» la incalzò Adrien, non volendo che qualcuno, trovandoli lì, scoprisse il loro segreto. Allungò una mano verso la maniglia di ottone e, quando la spinse verso il basso, la porta si aprì. Adrien e Marinette ne varcarono la soglia e il ragazzo la richiuse alle sue spalle con un giro di chiave. 

«Che cos'è questo posto?» domandò una seconda volta Marinette. 

«È La Stanza delle Necessità» rispose l'altro. «Si chiama così perché si rivela a chiunque ci passi vicino tre volte pensando ardentemente a qualcosa di cui ha bisogno. 

Marinette aggrottò le sopracciglia, stupita che potesse davvero esistere una stanza del genere. Benché ne facesse parte da ormai cinque anni, quel mondo non avrebbe mai smesso di sorprenderla. «E tu come lo sai?» indagò.

«Me ne ha parlato Plagg.» 

«L'elfo domestico? Ma Silente non l'aveva liberato il secondo o terzo anno?» 

«Il terzo» rettificò Adrien. «E sì, è successo, ma Plagg gironzola ancora per la scuola perché ha un paio di amici elfi, qui. Ma soprattutto perché Silente ha un debole per lui e gli lascia mangiare tutto il Camembert che vuole.» 

«Ah, ecco» rise Marinette. «Ma come fa a conoscerla anche Plagg, questa stanza?» Adrien le scoccò un'occhiata che parlo da sé. «Scommetto che ci è passato pensando al Camembert, ho ragione?» 

«Precisamente.» 

«Lo sa anche Silente, immagino.» 

«Sì, l'ha scoperta quando aveva l'urgente bisogno di andare in bagno. E no, non sto scherzando.»

Marinette si catturò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, pensierosa. «Non credi sia un po' superficiale usarla solo per avere un po' di riservatezza?»

«Hai ascoltato quello che ti ho appena detto?» 

«Touché.»

Sul fare della sera, Marinette si presentò puntuale agli allenamenti di Quidditch, come Luka si era caldamente raccomandato di fare, e ne uscì sfinita – anche se, con il senno di poi, preferiva pur sempre gli allenamenti di Luka alle lezioni, soprattutto se queste riguardavano Pozioni con Piton. 

«Luka, svelami un segreto: con i M.A.G.O., dove la trovi tutta questa grinta anche per gli allenamenti del sabato sera?»

Luka rise. «Non lo so, sai? Ma una cosa è certa: preferirei passare un'intera settimana ad andare a lezione di Pozioni, piuttosto che lasciare che i Serpeverde vincano la prossima partita, che è anche la prima del campionato. Sai quanto se ne vanterebbero, dopo che l'anno scorso ci hanno soffiato il primo posto al Torneo delle Case per un soffio?»

«Già, non hai torto...»

«Ad ogni modo» cambiò discorso Luka, «non ti ho ancora detto che sono felice per te e Agreste. Insomma, ce l'avete fatta, finalmente.»

Marinette sorrise. Luka era un ragazzo che aveva incontrato già il suo primissimo giorno ad Hogwarts, e con lei e tutti gli altri era stato gentile fin da subito, cosa che gli studenti più grandi, sentendosi in un certo senso superiori, non sempre facevano. Luka era anche un ragazzo capace sia nello studio che nel Quidditch, ed essendo di bell'aspetto, ciò faceva sì che al suo seguito vi fosse sempre un certo numero di ammiratrici. Eppure, ciò non aveva mai intaccato la sua gentilezza. Marinette non si vergognava di ammettere di essersi presa una gigantesca sbandata per lui, durante il suo primo periodo passato ad Hogwarts. Anche ora che i suoi sentimenti erano cambiati non aveva smesso di volergli bene, e anzi era indubbiamente uno dei suoi amici più fidati. Forse, per certi versi, lo si poteva definire un fratello maggiore. Era triste pensare che dall'anno prossimo non l'avrebbe più rivisto girovagare tra i corridoi della scuola o presidiare gli allenamenti di Quidditch. 

Luka sembrò leggere i suoi pensieri, perché disse: «È da un po' che penso a quando lascerò Hogwarts. Mi mancherà moltissimo questo posto: la sala comune, i dormitori, tu, tutti gli altri... persino le lezioni con Piton. Però, allo stesso tempo, non posso che pensare che la squadra avrà bisogno di un nuovo capitano. Serve qualcuno adatto, che conosca bene i nostri giocatori e sappia guidarli.» Si volse a guardarla, scoccandole un'occhiata penetrante. «Tu, Marinette.»

La ragazza strabuzzò gli occhi. «Io?» esclamò con non poca sorpresa. «Vuoi che sia io il capitano, l'anno prossimo?»

«Sì» ribadì Luka con ancora più convinzione. «Non voglio obbligarti ad accettare, ma ti suggerisco di pensarci bene, perché credo che saresti perfetta. Sarai al sesto anno, e chi meglio di te saprà guidare la squadra, a quel punto? Io e Charlie non ci saremo più. Jackson e Amanda, d'altro canto, saranno al settimo anno, come sono io ora, ma, se devo essere onesto, la mia prima scelta sei tu. E non perché siamo amici, sia chiaro.»

Marinette arrossì e sorrise, lusingata dalle sue parole. «Ti ringrazio, Luka, e ti prometto che ci penserò su.»

Luka sorrise a sua volta. «Ottimo.»

Poco dopo essersi separata da Luka, Marinette raggiunse il dormitorio quasi strisciando. Si cambiò in fretta e si lasciò cadere sul letto, scivolando nel mondo dei sogni in uno schiocco di dita. 

La mattina dopo, quando rinvenne, constatò che aveva dormito circa nove ore, il che accadeva raramente. Tuttavia, giacché era andata a letto presto, notò che il resto del dormitorio era ancora immerso in uno stato di sonno profondo. La luce che il sole proiettava attraverso gli spiragli lasciati aperti dalle tende era ancora acerba, il che suggeriva che era ancora prima mattina. Sgusciò fuori dal letto quasi subito e fu attenta a vestirsi e a racimolare la sua roba facendo meno rumore possibile per non svegliare le altre ragazze di Corvonero. Si diresse verso la sala comune con la stessa accortezza, e una volta arrivata la trovò vuota, se non fosse stato per un paio di ragazzi che forse non conosceva nemmeno di vista. Rivolse un cenno del capo in segno di saluto a un ragazzo che aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lei e uscì. 

Una volta fuori, pensò che non era il caso di svegliare Adrien, se c'era una buona probabilità che stesse ancora dormendo. Perciò si sistemò la tracolla e si diresse in biblioteca, dove spese circa due ore del suo tempo a recuperare i compiti con cui era indietro. Nel frattempo la scuola si era già animata, e, sentendo di essere prossima a perdere la concentrazione, decise di andare alla ricerca di Adrien. Si recò perciò nella Sala Grande, ma non vi trovò né lui né Keith, né tantomeno nessun altro Grifondoro con cui avesse un minimo di confidenza. Poiché sarebbe stato fin troppo imbarazzante andare da uno qualsiasi di loro per chiedergli di riferire un messaggio ad Adrien, ebbe un'idea. 

Prese a camminare a passo svelto e si recò verso la Torre Ovest della scuola, risalendola fino a raggiungere la Guferia collocata in cima. Qui chiamò il nome di Tikki, sperando che la civetta rispondesse al suono della sua voce. E così fu, poiché, pochi istanti dopo, Tikki si palesò da dietro un gruppetto di quattro-cinque gufi e planò in direzione di Marinette con le ali dispiegate. 

La ragazza protese un braccio sul quale la civetta si posò. «Ehi, bella» disse, accarezzandola con la solita discrezione. «Ho bisogno che tu consegni questo ad Adrien» aggiunse poi, sistemando nel suo becco un biglietto che aveva scritto poco prima, quando si trovava ancora in biblioteca. Sapeva che sarebbe bastato quello affinché Tikki capisse. 

Una manciata di minuti dopo, la civetta era già giunta a destinazione. Beccò un paio di volte contro una finestra del dormitorio di Adrien, che riuscì a dischiudere in quanto già semiaperta in precedenza. Tuttavia, Adrien non si trovava lì. Allora Tikki spiegò le ali e volò alla volta della sala comune dei Grifondoro, attirando a sé diverse occhiate di studenti stupiti di vedere una civetta lì. Arrivata nella sala comune, Tikki sbatté più volte le ali per rimanere sul posto mentre cercava di individuare la chioma bionda di Adrien. Quando finalmente lo vide, volò verso di lui e si posò con grazia sul tavolo a cui il ragazzo e altri Grifondoro erano seduti. 

Presi alla sprovvista, quelli sussultarono. Ma Adrien la riconobbe all'istante e disse: «Va tutto bene. È la civetta di Marinette.»

«Oohhh» commentò Keith nel chiaro tentativo di deriderlo, ottenendo in cambio un'occhiata seccata. «Che c'è? Guarda che sono davvero felice per voi due, eh!» Si volse a guardare Tikki e aggiunse: «Certo potreste trovare un altro modo per comunicare...»

Adrien scrollò le spalle. «Non è colpa nostra se apparteniamo a due Case diverse.» E quello, effettivamente, era un peccato, ma avevano imparato presto a conviverci, riuscendo, in un modo o nell'altro, a trovare il tempo e lo spazio che servivano alla loro relazione. 

Adrien srotolò la pergamena che Tikki gli aveva portato e lesse: 

Vieni quando hai tempo – ma fai in fretta! 

Sorrise. «Ragazzi, scusate, ma dovrò rimandare gli interessantissimi temi di Divinazione a più tardi!»

«Ah, l'amore...»

«Keith, ma non ti stanchi mai?»

Uscito dalla sala comune dei Grifondoro, Adrien distribuì un saluto alla Signora Grassa e si affrettò a raggiungere l'entrata della Stanza delle Necessità senza che nessuno lo notasse. Vi passò vicino tre volte pensando con ardore a ciò di cui aveva bisogno e la porta si palesò. Una volta dentro, trovò Marinette già li ad attenderlo, seduta su uno dei comodi divani che la stanza offriva. 

«Hai fatto presto» osservò Marinette mentre Adrien le andava in contro. 

«Sì, be', non avevo niente di meglio da fare.» Si sedette al suo fianco e si sporse per baciarla. «Non che ci sia qualcosa meglio di questo, comunque.»

Marinette sorrise contro le sue labbra, poi ricambiò il bacio, che questa volta durò più a lungo e fu più intenso. Quando, poco dopo, il contatto s'interruppe una seconda volta, Marinette soffiò: «Se la McGranitt ci beccasse... peggio, Silente... ancora peggio, Piton! Non ce lo farebbe dimenticare mai più. Direbbe a Gazza di appendere degli striscioni per tutta la scuola, e Gazza lo farebbe, perché lo sai che Gazza odia tutto e tutti se non il suo gatto.»

Marinette possedeva un'immaginazione molto fervida, e ciò la portava spesso a ipotizzare scenari più improbabili di Piton che accoglieva i suoi studenti sorridendo dal profondo del cuore. Per qualche motivo, Adrien trovò quella prospettiva ancora più raccapricciante dei soliti sguardi torvi del professore e scosse la testa nel tentativo di scacciarla. 

«Tutto bene?»

«Ho immaginato Piton che sorride di gioia.»

Adrien pensò di essere un po' meno pazzo quando Marinette reagì allo stesso modo. Rise. «Ti preoccupi troppo, tu. Non possono entrare qui dentro, se ci siamo già noi. Poi, cosa dovrebbe mai fare Piton qui?»

Marinette sorrise, e Adrien capì di essere riuscito a rassicurarla. 

«Hai fame?» domandò la ragazza.

«No, ho già fatto colazione. Perché?» 

Marinette s'alzò e si diresse verso un lato della stanza che Adrien non aveva notato e in cui erano raccolti attrezzi da cucina e alimenti vari. 

«Quello non era qui, ieri.»

«No» confermò Marinette. «Deve essersi aggiunto oggi perché stavo morendo di fame. Sto morendo di fame, in realtà.»

«Be', io ho già fatto colazione, ma non rinuncio mai a un po' di buoni croissant!»

«Perché me l'aspettavo?» 

Ridendo, Adrien tornò a reggersi sulle proprie gambe e raggiunse Marinette. Facendo lavoro di squadra, in poco tempo i due prepararono una colazione da consumare insieme, quindi tornarono a sedersi sui divani, posando la colazione su un tavolino basso prima di sistemarsi come erano più comodi. 

«Ieri c'è stato il vostro primo allenamento di Quidditch, sbaglio?» domandò Adrien, e Marinette annuì. «Com'è andata?»

«Bene» rispose. Poi ripensò alla proposta di Luka ed esitò: bastò quello affinché Adrien deducesse che c'era dell'altro. 

«Qualcosa non va?»

«Eh?» fece Marinette, cadendo dalle nuvole. «Ah, no... tutto il contrario, in verità»

«Spiegati meglio» la incalzò a proseguire.

«Luka mi ha chiesto se voglio diventare il capitano della squadra, l'anno prossimo.»

Adrien s'illuminò in un sorriso carico di contentezza e si congratulò con lei. Marinette, tuttavia, non pareva estasiata quanto lui, e ciò divenne ancora più palese quando rispose al suo complimento con poco entusiasmo. 

«Cos'è che ti preoccupa?»

Marinette poggiò sul tavolo la restante parte del croissant che stava mangiucchiando e si abbandonò con la schiena contro la spalliera del divano, allacciando le braccia al petto e volgendo lo sguardo in alto, perdendosi per un attimo nella contemplazione del soffitto. Sospirò: che cosa la preoccupava? Non lo sapeva nemmeno lei. «Forse ho paura di non essere all'altezza» snocciolò sul momento, stupendosi delle sue stesse parole. Era davvero quella la ragione? Probabile, si disse. In quanto ad autostima, Marinette non si poteva certo definire un'intenditrice. Non si credeva inutile o incapace di fare qualsiasi, questo no; più semplicemente, quando si trattava di incarichi importanti come quello offertole da Luka, la parte più insicura di lei non mancava mai di farsi sentire. 

Adrien accorciò le distanze tra loro e passò un braccio dietro la nuca di Marinette. La ragazza posò il capo sulla sua spalla e si raggomitolò al suo fianco, come se avesse paura del mondo esterno e Adrien fosse l'unico in grado di offrirle protezione. «Anche Adam l'altra volta ce ne ha parlato» disse il ragazzo, riferendosi al loro, di capitano. 

«Ah, sì?»

«Sì» ribadì. «Però l'ha fatto in modo un po' diverso. Non ha deciso un nome, ma ha chiesto a me, un altro ragazzo del quinto anno e altri due del sesto se crediamo di essere la persona giusta per l'incarico. E io ho intenzione di propormi.»

Marinette mosse il capo solo per poterlo guardare negli occhi mentre gli chiedeva: «Cosa ti spinge a farlo?»

Alzò le spalle. «Sinceramente? Non lo so bene. Ma posso sentire che una parte di me lo vuole e so che potrei farcela. Tu credi che non ne sia all'altezza?»

«Tutto il contrario» ribatté Marinette senza la benché minima esitazione. 

«E tu perché dovresti essere da meno?»

Presa in contropiede, Marinette non rispose. Rifletté un attimo sulle parole di Adrien, poi su quelle di Luka il giorno prima. Era brava a Quidditch? Sì. Svariate volte era riuscita a prendere il boccino prima del Cercatore avversario, portando la sua squadra alla vittoria. Conosceva bene i suoi compagni? Sì, e avrebbe fatto di tutto per conoscere al meglio anche quelli che si sarebbero uniti a loro di lì in avanti. Era in grado di motivare la squadra, di far sì che la stessero a sentire? Perché no? Poteva avere qualche momento di esitazione, certo, ma quello capitava a tutti. Ancora ricordava le conversazioni passate avute con il professor Silente in cui l'uomo, benché fosse ritenuto il mago più grande dei loro giorni, affermava, privo di ogni ego, di non essere degno di tale lode. E se Albus Silente asseriva di essere tutt'altro che perfetto, come poteva esserlo lei?

«Riesci a immaginarci l'anno prossimo, non solo prefetti ma anche capitani delle squadre di Quidditch delle nostre Case?» 

Adrien sorrise. «Va bene, ma adesso non correre: Adam non ha ancora detto di sì.»

«E rifiutare un capitano perfetto come te?»


End file.
